The present invention relates generally to a wearing article and more particularly to a diaper having transversely opposite side edges of front and rear waist regions adapted to be detachably fastened together.
There are disclosed absorbent garments such as, for example, disposable training pants with fasteners in side edges of front and rear waist regions in National Publication of patent application Based On Japanese Translated Version No. 2002-532147 (hereinafter referred to as “Reference”).
The absorbent garment disclosed in Reference comprises side panels extending outward from an absorbent assembly in one of the front and rear waist regions in a transverse direction and mechanical fastening components provided in the other of the front and rear waist regions. The side panels define inner surfaces adapted to be refastenably fastened to the mechanical fastening components in order to retain the garment in a pants-like shape.
The absorbent garment disclosed in Reference is retained in the pants-like shape by refastenably fastening the one of the waist regions and the other of the waist regions to each other using the mechanical fastening components. However, the mechanical fastening components are attached to the side panels made of an elastomeric nonwoven fabric material and necessarily result in undesirable situation. Specifically, there are anxieties that the elastomeric nonwoven fabric material may curl up in vicinities of respective upper edges of the waist regions during use of the absorbent garment as the side panels made of the elastomeric nonwoven fabric material contracts in a waist surrounding direction, leading to deterioration of appearance and fit and even to peeling off of the fastening components. Particularly when hook elements constituting the mechanical fastening components are peeled off, the hook elements may irritate the wearer's skin, causing the wearer to experience a feeling of discomfort and/or causing garments and bedclothes to be damaged.